


Under my fingertips

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Are you ready for some more fluff??, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short, Trouble Sleeping, and i love her, and i love these idiots, jaskier knows how to fix it, like really fluffy, roach is a tired girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: Geralt can't sleep. Jaskier wants to help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Under my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Tumblr (originally only posted there) but I guess I should put it here too. It really wouldn't leave me alone until it was written, so here you go!

Something wakes Jaskier where he lies in his bedroll. He blinks a few times, rubbing his eyes to make them focus.

Propping himself up on his elbows he looks around. Roach is standing just where the light from the fire fades to a soft grey, her head hanging low.   
Not her then.

His eyes seek out Geralt, who is neither sleeping nor meditating.   
Geralt sits on a log facing the flames of their campfire. His bedroll looks entirely undisturbed, so he must have been awake until now.

“Geralt?” Geralt doesn’t turn.   
He doesn’t react at all, actually. He seems tense, his shoulders drawn high.   
Jaskier sits up, watching his silhouette against the fire. He still gets no response so Jaskier gets up and lays a hand on his shoulder.   
It does not get shrugged off. Hmm.

“Are you alright?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“I can see that. What’s wrong?”

Jaskier doesn’t get an answer, but again he didn’t really expect to get one.   
No matter. He can see that something is eating his witcher up, and that is not acceptable.   
Jaskier stands behind the witcher, putting his hands on Geralt's shoulders.

“Let me try something?” He asks. He hears no protests and is not pushed away, so there’s that.

Jaskier puts his hands gently on both sides of Geralt's face, tipping it upwards.   
His pulse quickens just a fraction when the back of his head is leaning against his stomach.   
It is really strange that he is allowed to touch Geralt like this.

Amber eyes looks up with him, a frown deeply set.   
Jaskier keeps his hands on Geralt's face, meeting his gaze.

“Close your eyes.” He says, voice quiet.

Amazingly enough, Geralt complies.

His eyes flutter shut, the frown easens ever so little.   
Gathering his courage, he lets his fingertips stroke Geralt's cheeks.

With the lightest touch he lets them dance over Geralt’s face, over his eyebrows, his nose, along his jaw.

Up over his ears lightly, and over his temples, his hairline.

Geralt's features soften. His shoulders eases a little, relaxing ever so slightly.

Jaskier smiles to himself over the success.

He always liked this himself when the world sometimes becomes too much.   
His mother used to do that when he was really small and had a hard time falling asleep.

Sometimes he would explore a lovers face like this, tracing their softness before sleep takes them.

Jaskier swallows.

A fingertip slowly cirkle over Geralt's chin, the little dimple in it.   
He can feel Geralt's hot breath on them, and it aches just a little in his chest.

Indulging himself, he lets his fingers trace over Geralt's nose again, and then down over cupid bow, drawing a line straight over his lips.

Geralt's eyes open and Jaskiers heart stutters when their eyes meet.

There is another kind of tension in his eyes now.   
One Jaskier never saw directed at him before.   
Geralt takes hold of Jaskiers wrists, just holding them.

“Better?” Jaskier mumbles, looking down with his heart in his throat.

“Almost.” Geralt rumbles, pulling on Jaskier around to straddle his lap.

“There.” the witcher breathes against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Roach truly gets to see it all and Im not sure if Im sorry for her or jealous....


End file.
